


Unlikely Outcomes

by sc010f



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Longest Week Drabblefest, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/pseuds/sc010f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is confident and a little exasperated. James is horrified. They go with Q's plan because Q is the one with the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the longest week Drabble fest and based off of an idea still in progress. Consider this a snippet of a longer fic that can stand on its own.

"007, no. That is a very bad idea, and, just... No." Q pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience.

Such prayers are often answered with experiences requiring more patience.

James, in the meantime had resumed his anxious pacing.

"It is his business, not yours, so let it be!"

"I can't, he's my friend, practically my brother. It's not..."

"JAMES! If you say 'right' or 'natural', I will walk out of this room and you will never get your exploding pen, do you understand? This is his choice and not yours. End of story."

James glared and flopped into the bed next to Q.

"But, if you want to do something," Q continued, pushing aside his omnipresent laptop. "You could simply proposition him."

James went still.

"Oh, for the love of...," Q grumbled. "Fine, I will. It's a nice piece of arse and I've wanted to get my hands on it for a while, now, actually." He reached for his phone. "Why don't you tidy the place up a bit, 007? We have company coming over."

"You're so certain he'll come?" James asked. "You think you know him better than I do?"

The look Q gave him terrifying (he'd been practicing).

"Nothing is ever one hundred percent certain, James," he said. "But nobody in their right mind turns down a shag with us."

James smirked and pushed himself off the bed to find fresh towels.

**Author's Note:**

> CYA: I don't own the characters and even the unmentioned object of seduction isn't an OC.


End file.
